1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to passengers restraining harness during vehicle accident
2. Description of Prior Art
Seatbelts and air bags are the protection devices for the present day vehicle occupants. Sadly, in America and all over the world thousands of fatalities still occur every day and many more thousands more are seriously injured. While seatbelts do have some protection but are often ineffective at times either when occupants do not put them on for various reasons or they are worn incorrectly or yet the seatbelt system malfunction. The most common malfunction of the seatbelt system is the shoulder belt, it does not seen to be able to lock up when needed the most. Studies show that violent movement during an accident results in most injuries. Seatbelts are not the solution, then air bag was invented, one airbag first, then two and then four, there will be more airbags yet to come in the newer vehicles. Airbags help cushion the driver against the steering column during the initial crash and not much more, the human body still has to endure the violent thrust during the collision and that is the major cause of injuries and fatalities. Airbag helps during the initial impact but offer no help at all if there is any subsequent collision following. The cost to replace a spent airbag and repair the damages caused by the discharge of the airbags is huge.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,859 B 1 (2003) issued to Robert W. Svetlik describes a back seat 3 nets enclosure to protect the occupants of a vehicle during an accident, but nothing illustrated about restraining occupants from thrust against the ceiling and the rear window.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,672 issued to Royce H. Husted (1993) is disclosing a web restraining about ⅓ the body of a driver while holding the steering wheel near the bottom, chances are, during an accident, the lower part of the body will slip down and thrust forward and the web might not be able to stop that thrust. Some drivers prefer to put one or both their hands on top of the steering wheel while driving, then the web will only cover the head and the neck of that person and that can be detrimental.
The present invention deploys a see-through web with a headrest stored in the cavity of the backrest of a seat or in a tailor made case placed behind the passenger. During an accident the web with the headrest is deployed by a couple of propelling devices which are electronically controlled by sensors to shoot simultaneously, or by a multiple variable outlets shooting apparatus (refer to Ser. No. 11/098,196) along the looped channels to the stop point at the anchor brackets, effectively restraining the passenger from head to legs. The cable guide and the cable functioning to tighten up mid-section of the web near the abdomen area. The passenger restraining harness does not need the participation of the passengers and is simple, low cost to make and can be reset and reuse again.